


3 AM

by snowpuffle



Series: You're Not Just A Blood Bag [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gerard doesn't think Frank can love him because he's a vampire, He's wrong, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sub Frank Iero, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: Gerard knows Frank's afraid of falling in love with him, but he lets it slip anyway.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year or two before the other stories in this series, so the time is a bit wack - a sort of prequel-sequel, if you get what I’m saying. I’ll eventually organize the individual stories into the correct order, so until then please bear with me!

“It’s valentine's day!” Gerard laughed, nuzzling the back of Frank’s neck with his nose. Frank rolled over, yawning, only to be met with a mouthful of soft, white hair, which he mumbled sleepily into.

 

“What’s the time, gee?”

 

Gerard hummed as he wrapped an arm around Frank’s middle. Frank was almost asleep again when Gerard whispered, “Three in the morning.”

 

Reaching a hand up to comb through Gerard’s hair, Frank sighed. “And you woke me up because…”

 

“Because I was lonely,” Gerard pouted into Frank’s collar, “And I stayed up, so I’ve been lonely for the 5 hours you’ve been sleeping.”

 

“Are you going hunting?”

 

“Already did. I wanna spend the whole day with you.”

 

“You could’ve fed on me, Gee. You know I don’t mind.”

 

The arm around Frank’s waist tightened, and Frank’s stomach swooped. Suddenly, the room was dark, and he could barely make out Gerard’s toothy smile underneath the blanket he’d thrown over their heads. “Chocolates will do, Frankie.”

 

Frank knew Gerard could see perfectly well in the dark, so he scrunched his nose up and poked his tongue out. Gerard moved forward and caught his mouth in a damp kiss, breathing softly through his nose as Frank immediately reciprocated. Impatient hands tugged at Gerard’s shirt. With his leg he kicked the blankets off of their bodies and rolled onto his back. Gerard quickly crawled on top of him, lifting his arms so Frank could pull the other’s shirt off all the way.

 

“You’re lucky we don’t have neighbours,” Frank panted between kisses, his hands sliding against every inch of pale skin available, “Because it’s ridiculously early to be doing this.”

 

He threw his head back against the pillows as Gerard nosed the fabric of his shirt up his belly, pulling at the skin with blunt teeth. Gerard smiled against the twitching stomach muscles, flicking his tongue over the bruises that began blooming across the soft skin there. Frank’s hands tugged at Gerard’s hair. The white strands fell through his fingers, so he moved them to Gerard’s bare shoulders, kneading against the strong muscles that moved beneath his skin.

 

“You know,” Gerard whispered, sounding almost drunk as he turned his cheek against Frank’s stomach, “I could go for a snack.”

 

Squeezing Gerard’s shoulder once more, Frank pressed his wrist against Gerard’s mouth. He watched as Gerard breathed in deep, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. Frank closed his eyes and braced himself for the sharp sting of teeth, but was met with the warm sensation of kisses, peppered gently up his forearm.

 

Gerard was moving slowly, eventually lacing their fingers together above the sheets. Frank had become used to the sensation, listening to the sounds of contentment that slipped past Gerard’s lips as they trailed upwards.

 

“I love you so much,” Gerard mumbled absentmindedly.

 

Frank froze, but Gerard didn’t notice. He was back to happily cuddling into Frank’s stomach, eyes sliding shut with exhaustion.

 

“Gee?”

 

“Mmmmm?” Came his murmured reply.

 

“You love me?”

 

The bed beside him was suddenly empty. Gerard was staring at him from the doorway, eyes wide and sad and sorry.

 

“I didn’t mean to say it. I’m sorry Frankie, I know you don’t, I know you couldn’t-”

 

Red replaced the green in his eyes as he became more distressed, a look Frank was only just learning to deal with. Gerard brought his hands up to his hair, tearing at the strands so hard that Frank was sure a clump of it was bound to fall out. Frank eased himself up off the bed. With his palms up he moved forwards slowly, smiling softly at Gerard.

 

“Gee, baby, you’re okay,” He soothed, “Come here.”

 

“You’re scared of me.”

 

“I’m not. You’d never hurt me.”

 

Gerard walked forward again. Frank was still perched on the edge of the bed, and Gerard sunk to his knees in front of him. Though his eyes were still red, glowing in the dark room, he rested his forehead on the bed between Frank’s legs.

 

“Look at me.” Frank reached down and tipped his head up, leaning forward until they were nose to nose, Gerard’s eyes now back to their familiar shade of green. Frank swallowed the bubbles of anxiety in the pit of his belly, and smiled again. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> gerard is just a lovesick vamp who needs positive affirmations, okay  
> also it's not valentines day anymore but i foRGOT about this


End file.
